A near field communication (NFC), which is also called as a short-range wireless communication, is a short-range high frequency wireless communication technology and allows electronic devices to implement contactless point-to-point data transmission between them for exchanging data within a short distance such as 10 centimeters. An NFC chip is mainly applied to a mobile communication device, so the mobile communication device can implement electronic micropayments and read information of other NFC devices or tags. Short-range interactions with the NFC greatly simplify the overall authentication and identification processes. Through the NFC, wireless connections can be conveniently and quickly established between plural devices such as computers, digital cameras, mobile phones, PDAs and so on.
The conventional NFC technology becomes an industry standard and has incomparable advantages on security and communication efficiency. However, it can be seen that methods of the standard NFC depend on specific hardware such as NFC chips. However, most mobile communication devices currently do not have the NFC chips equipped. Therefore, hardware requirements by utilizing schemes of the NFC standard are relatively hard to meet, and current application ranges are limited narrow.